


JYP Australia

by lossit_bay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan PD-Nim, Future Fic, M/M, ot9/ot9 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lossit_bay/pseuds/lossit_bay
Summary: It's 2029 and Stray Kids reunite after 2 years of hiatus. Chan has been made CEO of JYP's new Australian branch but he's not going to do it alone.





	JYP Australia

“It’s today!!!” Chan screamed, bursting into Minho’s studio.  
Minho stopped mid-turn and blinked at him, unimpressed. “Can you not, Hyung.” Minho asked. “I was in the middle of something.”  
Chan turned off his music and bounced over to hang himself off the younger man. “I don’t care,” Chan said giddily. “It’s today.”  
“I, at least, am planning on getting some sleep after this so no- it’s tomorrow.” Minho shrugged him off. “Be excited in the morning.”  
“Oh come on,” Chan whined. “You’re excited too. I can tell you’re trying to hide a smile.”  
Minho pushed Chan away as he poked at his cheeks. “Stop acting like a kid, Hyung. I want to finish this choreo tonight.”  
“But I am a kid,” Chan protested. “STRAY KIDS!” He held up his hand like a rock fan and started doing the Get Cool choreo. Minho tripped him up.  
“You’re in your thirties,” Minho reminded him.  
Chan pouted. “So are you,” he grumbled.  
“And I don’t look a day over twenty,” Minho posed, cupping his smiling face. “Now go sit your ass by the mirror and tell me what you think of this dance.”

***

“It’s today!!!” Felix screeched, launching himself onto Minho.  
“Get the fuck out of my house,” Minho grumbled.  
“No,” Felix grinned down at him, close enough to make Minho go cross-eyed. The smile lines around his eyes were more prominent now and his freckles had multiplied, spread across his tanned skin.  
“Did either of you sleep or were you just bouncing off the walls all night?” Minho asked.  
“We bounced. Chan cried too,”Felix offered.  
“Why am I not surprised,”Minho said, shoving the younger man off him. “I’ll be half an hour, don’t break anything and do not eat the cheesecake in the fridge. That’s for Ji.” Minho pointed a warning finger at him.  
Felix giggled and waggled his eyebrows. “Look at you, being domestic.”  
Minho threw a pillow at him.

***

“Why are they taking so loooong” Felix whined, draping himself over the barrier in front of them. Everyone else on the Seoul flight is already out.” He gestured to the wide-eyed Korean tourists shuffling towards the bright sun.  
“I’ll call Woojin,” Chan offered. “I’m sure it’s just something stupid.”  
“Maybe they lost Changbin,” Minho joked. Felix hit him.

 **“Hey, Jinnie,”** Chan said as the call went through. **“Everything ok?....ahh, ok...yeah, see you soon, bye.”**  
“You’ve got to stop speaking Korean to him,” Minho said as Chan hung up. “He won’t learn.”  
“He will,” Chan said. “I just didn’t want to add to his stress right now. Woojin said the airline lost Minnie’s bag so that’s why they’re taking longer. They wanted to stay together and meet us all at the same time.”  
“But I’m dyyyyinnnng,” Felix moaned. “OMG- YENNIE!” He suddenly perked up and vaulted over the barrier to tackle the youngest in a hug.

“If we weren't recognised before we certainly are now,” Chan muttered as a group hug ensued in the middle of the doorway. He and Minho hurried around the railing as flashing lights began to swarm and managed to successfully herd their family outside to the van before they were completely surrounded.

***

 **“Sung, you can let go of Minho, you know. He’s not going to disappear.”** Jeongin said sassily when they were all piled into the back seat and the door to prying eyes was shut.  
Jisung clung tighter. He’d latched onto Minho the second he saw him and Chan had had to take his bag. **“I have two years to make up for.”**  
Minho kissed the crown of his head on his spikey hair and Jisung buried his face deeper into Minho’s neck.  
**“We all have two years to make up for, you’re not special,”** Changbin teased. **“The rest of us managed to sit in our own seat though so Chan-hyung can actually drive us home.”**  
Jisung lift his head to scowl at Changbin but slipped into the seat next to Minho and buckled his seatbelt. Minho slid his hand into Jisung’s and the younger man rested his head on his shoulder.  
**“Great,”** Chan grinned in the rearview mirror. **“We’ll be at the house in 20.”**

“You guys need to start speaking English again,” Felix said, twisting around in his seat.  
**“Why, have you forgotten all your Korean?”** Woojin teased.  
“No,” Felix said, affronted. Then he cocked his head to one side. “Yes,” he corrected and laughter filled the van. “That’s not the point. You’ll be living in Australia now, you have to speak English to make the most of it.”  
**“After everything we did for you, Yongbokkie,”** Changbin cried. **“You’re just going to leave us to flounder in this foreign land. I see how it is.”**  
“Binnie,” Felix whined fondly. “You’ve been to Australia loads of times it’s not that foreign and I know your English is fluent.”  
**“Sorry? What was that?”** Changbin feigned confusion. **“The army beat the English out of me.”**

 **“I wonder if Jinnie’s got any English left,”** Jeongin said. **“He said I could call him today.”**  
**“YES, call him!!”** Chan yelled from the driver’s seat. **“I miss my baby Aussieboo.”**

 **“Jinnie?”** Jeongin asked after the ringing finally stopped.  
_**“Baby!!!”**_ Hyunjin’s voice echoed staticly. **_“Are you in Australia now?”_**  
**“Hyunjin!!”** Felix cried. **“WE MISS YOU SO MUCH!!”**  
**_“I MISS YOU TOO!”_** “ Hyunjin cried. **_“I should have deserted and snuck off to Australia.”_**  
**“Please don’t desert,”** Chan called back. **“You only have one more month.”**  
**_“But it’s a whole month,”_** Hyunjin whined. **_“And you’re all together now.”_**

 **“Oh, Jinnie?”** Jeongin piped up. **“Can you cheer up Minnie- he’s being grumpy.”**  
**“I’m not being grumpy,”** Seungmin grumbled.  
**_“That’s sounds grumpy to me. Why is my Minnie being grumpy?”_**  
Minho caught Woojin’s eye and shared a secret smile as Seungmin already started to perk up. Seungmin loved complaining.  
**“The airline lost my bag,”** Seungmin explained. **“And it had your jumper in it,”** he mumbled to himself, feeling self-conscious in front of his groupmates.  
**_“What was that, Minnie Min? You mumbled.”_** Hyunjin asked, his voice clear to the whole car and Seungmin blushed red.  
**“Your green jumper was in that bag,”** Seungmin said clearly, staring resolutely at the phone as Minho cooed at him.  
**_“Oh, the one with the big pocket?”_** Hyunjin asked, unaware of Seungmin’s turmoil. Jeongin was grinning next to Seungmin, loving every second of it.  
**“Yeah,”** Seungmin mumbled again.  
**_“That’s ok,”_** Hyunjin said brightly. **_“I’m sure you’ll get the bag back in a couple of days. In the meantime you have to hug Yennie a lot for me ok. Like so much he stops trying to fight it. Can you do that for me, Minnie?”_**  
Seungmin smiled at his words. **_“I’ll hug him until he passes out,”_** Seungmin promised.  
**_“I did not agree to this,” Jeongin complained._  
** **_“I’m pretty sure you did, Baby.”_** Hyunjin teased. **_“Section 4.6 of our lease agreement- Death by Cuddles._**  
Chan cackled from the driver’s seat. **“Always read the terms and conditions Yennie!”**  
Hyunjin had unfortunately used up all his calltime so they bid him goodbye with promises of all the outlandish things they would do upon their reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> this is an idea I had the other day when Chan mentioned something along the lines of wanting to be CEO of JYP Australia one day. I thought that was a fun idea, especially since some of the other members have mentioned wanting to be teachers of some kind if they weren't idols.
> 
> I would like to write this about them working together in a new way to help the new generation of kpop. Currently this is just an idea and I'd like to plan out more where it's going to go and finish some of my other work first but I thought I'd post this far and see what people think
> 
> (if you didn't know korean men have 2 years mandatory military duty- im sure you can work the rest out!)
> 
> I have also changed the way I write Jeongin's nickname to reflect the way the members say it now


End file.
